rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Marith- Skirata
''"I am what I am, and what I am you may not like"-'' Galen to Amara on first date Species Firrerreo Gender Male Height 6'1" Weight 206lbs Eye Color Right: Varies Left: blue Scars/Facial Markings Scar over right eye , chest Home Planet Firrerre Clan Skirata Prefered Weapon Short Sword Era (OR, EP, NR) EP-NR Warfare Speciality Assassin/Sword,hand to hand, steath Favorite Quote"I am what I am, and what I am you may not like.” Attributes and Abilities Galen Marith is a force sensitive Firrerreo, Galen has brown and black hair and has nictitating membranes protecting his eyes that are able to see into the ultraviolet range of the light spectrum so he can see well at night and can see through certain things. He also inherited a genetic mutation that lets him see into the infrared spectrum too. He also had the ability to heal quickly, able to survive even a direct blaster shot if it didn’t harm anything vital to the heart or brain. He has normal pale colored skin, which would turn silver when angry or frightened. He also had highly developed canine teeth and like his species extremely long-lived compared to baseline humans. BIOGRAPHY Early Years 20 BBY-14ABY Galen Marith was born on Firrerre in 20 BBY and when he was a young thousands of adult Firrerreos were abducted and taken on board Imperial passenger freighters while millions more were left behind on Firrerre. His parents were abducted and he managed to go along without being noticed by the empire. Aboard the departing ships, these Firrerreos were forced to watch helplessly as Emperor Palpatine's Starcrash Brigade released a lethal strain of the hive virus which wiped out all forms of life on the planet including most of the Firrereo. He was eventually discovered and placed into suspended animation along with the rest of his people. LIFE OF A NOMAD 14 ABY- 31 ABY In 14 ABY, Leia Organa Solo discovered Imperial freighters and their cargo while searching for her three kidnapped children who had been abducted. Boarding one of the freighters, she quickly discovered that all the prisoners were of Firrerreo descent. She managed to free one called Rillao from her years of torment and the pair departed the freighter on board her personal yacht Alderaan. In the process she released another two, only one of which she knew about. One of them was young Galen, he stowed away on Leia's ship and then over the next few years was a refugee going from place to place. In 31 ABY he found himself on a planet occupied by the Mandalorians.Galen snuck into their camp. One Mandalorian named Jaiven Skirata found him trying to steal food from his clans reserves and attacked him. Galen had been taught how to defend himself in hand to hand combat and sword fighting. In the fight he got one of Jaiven's vibroblades from him and they fought. He eventually beat Galen after disarming him but was impressed by his skills and adopted him into his clan and adopted him formally as his son. LIFE OF A MANDALORIAN 31 ABY- 63ABY Jaiven finished training Galen and taught him everything about the Mandalorians. In 37 ABY Marith went on a mission to Sauvanor with his clan and was attacked. He woke two days later to thinking he was the last of his clan and as such in he became clan leader of a new clan. Eventually his clan was built starting with Ezard Marith and Caldo Marith. He led his clan well through the years and in 46 ABY he married to Amara Jago a human Mandalorian who's brother was Mandalorian Gage Alden who became his brother and bestfriend. In 62 ABY he went on a mission with his adopted father Jaiven Skirata, whom he had tracked down, they had been hired to do a job and it turned out to be a trap for Skirata by some bounty hunters. As the battle raged one of the bounty hunters shot a flame thrower at Galen lighting his cloak aflame. He dropped it and a concussion grenade throwing up a lot of dust all that could be seen were the blaster bolts and the flame. When the smoke settled the Mando'ade had prevailed they looked and saw the cloak burning but the mythosaur skull on it untouched which became a symbol for their newly started and named brotherhood known as, Tracyn'a Vod,” Brothers of Fire”. FAMILY MAN 63 ABY- 91 ABY Galen became Supreme Commander and Federation Viceroy of the Planet Herra with his wife and she became pregnant. He was also a Grand Moff, Second in command of Mando-ade relations and the future Mercenary Corp,and second in command of Shipyard production in the EGE, and Second in Command of the Nomadic Empire of Concordia. He became brothers with Adden Skirata, and the Mand'alor Legion Harkonnen. Galen Marith is believed to have died in 91 ABY at the age of 111 standard years old in his sleep but records are inconclusive. PERSONALITY Galen is a loyal, funny,smart person who is not looking for a fight but is always prepared. He is and inventor and mechanic and is very artistic. EQUIPTMENT Galen carries on his person a personalized GM-01 blaster pistol he made from spare parts. He carries a custom GM-12 blaster rifle. He also carries a Cortosis blade sword with his clan symbol and “eternal glory” on the blade and lightsaber he received from a Jedi he rescued, as a token of thanks, which he rarely uses. His gauntlets are custom one has a mounted blaster the other a blade. Both have high tech computer systems that link to his helmet with state of the art information readouts, ground to space communications, sound dampening padding and other standard Mandalorian equipment. He also has a jetpack also connected to the gauntlets. He has standard Mando armor with markings for his wife and children on his chest medallion